


The Raccoon's Food

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open after he heard a noise. He sat up before he got out of bed.





	The Raccoon's Food

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes flew open after he heard a noise. He sat up before he got out of bed. Amos walked to a window as he wore a blouse with blue and white striped boxers. The noise continued near the window. Frowning, he dressed in his regular preacher clothes. A hat with a wide brim. A black suit with matching shoes. Another blouse with a string tie attached to it.

Amos abandoned his bedroom and approached another chamber. He viewed Martha Kent resting with her arms around Jonathan Kent. One smile materialized. He remembered everything good about them. Their happy expressions. Everything with the exception of Martha's stew. He frowned and shuddered.

Another bedroom was glanced at. Kara smiled with her arms around a stuffed animal.

*I'll protect my family* Amos thought as he frowned again. He went outside and heard the sound. He followed it and eventually paused. His eyes widened another time.

A raccoon ate near a garbage can on the ground.

Amos smiled after the raccoon ate stew and ran. ''Someone else doesn't like stew,'' he said. His eyes were wide the minute he heard footsteps.  
He looked back.

There were tears in Martha's eyes before she turned and abandoned the confused preacher.

THE END


End file.
